Hero Time
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: "You are a brave soul. You have a kind heart. But are you really the one? Are you a hero?" Ally Zander is not an ordinary girl. She's the newest addition to the Smashers. But she doesn't know just how important she is. "I'm a hero. But I'm not just a hero." "Then what are you?" "I'm a Smasher!" Does Ally have what it takes to figure out her destiny? And keep Tabuu at bay?
1. Ally, Amelia, and Justice

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! I'm back with a rewrite of the Smashers Are Real. But a new title, a different summary, and some different chapters. Now let's get kicking.**

"Hey Ally." My friends Amelia and Justice walked over.

I peeked out from my locker and smiled. "Hey guys."

Amelia was fourteen years old and had dark brown hair with yellow highlights. She had royal blue eye. She was wearing her regular outfit which consisted of a black tank top, a black jean skirt, and a pair of black army boots. All in all, she was beautiful.

Justice was fourteen as well and had jet black hair. She had green eyes. She was wearing her regular outfit which consisted of a green t-shirt, black jeans, and green converse. She was beautiful as well.

And as for me, my name is Ally Zander. I'm fourteen years old and I have brown hair with red highlights. I had electric blue eyes. I was wearing my regular outfit which consisted of a red tank top, blue jeans, and brown army boots. I'm not trying to be boastful, but even I have to admit I'm a little pretty.

"Guess who just invited us to a party?" Justice grinned.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jamie." Amelia grinned.

"So?" I asked. "The guys a jerk. Hits on every girl he sees."

"That's the point!" Justice shrieked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry girls, but I'm going to have to pass up this time."

"Oh come on Ally!" Amelia pleaded. "This could be our one and only chance to hang out with the popular kids."

"Where's it at?" I sighed.

"The Nightclub." Justice pleaded.

"Are you two insane?" I hissed. "You know my parents won't let my go to the Nightclub. It's an illegal club! Plus Jamie's not much older than us. How's he allowed to go?"

"His dad owns the place." Justice shrugged.

I face palmed. "As much as I would like to get out the house, I'm not going to go to some club. Plus I just got the new Smashers game."

"Oh brother." Amelia groaned. "How do you even like that? Assasin Creed is way more cool."

"I don't doubt that, but something just draws me to Super Smash Bros." I shrugged.

Just then the bell rang. I groaned. "Oh brother. Time for history."

"Thank God we're not in that class." Justice said.

I growled. "Ah shut it."

Justice and Amelia grinned. I chuckled and walked way to my last class of the day: History. I walked inside and sat down.

"Alright class, today we will talk about the Sengoku period of Japan." Mr. Logan said.

I zoned out since I pretty much knew everything about what he was talking about. While I might hate history, it just happens to be my best subject. I know, crazy right?

"Ms. Zanders?" Mr. Logan asked.

"What's up teach?" I smirked.

"Please come to the front of the class and explain to us something you know about Masamune Date." Mr. Logan said.

I shrugged and stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Masamune Date was a very powerful daimyo in Japan. His right hand man, Kojuuro Katakura, was always there for him. He went through a lot, especially since he had smallpox as a child and he lost sight in his right eye. That's how Kojuuro came to be called his right eye."

"Where'd you learn this information?" Mr. Logan asked.

"Wikipedia, the anime based off this, and the games based off this." I answered easily.

"Alright, you may take your seat." Mr. Logan nodded.

I smirked and sat back down. I then took out my journal and began working on a drawing of the Hero of Twilight, Link.

**An Hour Later**

"Mom, I'm home!" I called out.

"Ally, can we speak to you?" Mom asked as she walked in the living room.

"Sure." I said as I sat down my Sonic the Hedgehog messenger bag.

"You know how we were supposed to be going on a business trip next week right?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Why?"

"Well our boss called and because of family business, he had to reschedule it to today." Mom said. "We would've called you at school, but we didn't have time."

"That's alright." I said. "You're just doing your job."

"Ally, I love you so much." Dad smirked as he hugged me.

"Sure you do daddy. Sure you do." I smirked.

"Alright honey, you know the drill." Mom smiled.

"I know I know. Don't leave the house and 'Melia and Justice are the only ones allowed over." I replied.

"That's my girl." Mom said. "Alright, we have to leave now."

I nodded and hugged my parents before they left. I sighed. Every time it's the same thing. I'm thinking of tracking down their boss one day. I walked down the hall to my room and looked at all the posters. I'm a video game fanatic. I have posters of The Legend of Zelda, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes, Mario, Samurai Warriors 3, and tons of others.

"Now to play Smash Bros." I muttered as I turned on my Wii.

I picked up the controller and pressed start on the Wii menu. I then skipped the intro like I do all the time, and went to Adventure Mode. I'm not too far on the Subspace because I mostly go to multi-player mode.

"Haha!" I laughed. "Poor Olimar and his Pinkins. Captain Falcon, why'd you do that?"

Yep, this was a day in the life of me.

**Alright that's the first chapter of Hero Time! Let me know what you think because the Smashers aren't coming in for like a chapter or two. Shadowstalker Out!**


	2. Fate Hates Me

Disclaimer:** Hey guys! It's me with another chapter of Hero Time. Now I've gotta make this quick because I'm in a rush. I hope you enjoy.**

**Ally: Let's go!**

I yawned as I woke up the next morning. I groaned.

"Aww man! I wanted to stay up all night." I grumbled.

I hopped out of bed and walked over to my closet. I picked out an azure tank top, a pair of white jeans, and the same army boots I had on yesterday. I walked in to the bathroon and started up the shower. After freshening up, I pulled my hair in to a ponytail and walked out the bathroom. I picked up my phone and called Amelia.

_"Hello?" She said._

"Hey you want to pick up Justice and hang out over my place?" I asked.

_"Sure." Amelia said. "I've got nothing to do."_

"Alright." I said. We both then hung up the phone.

"So what to do until they arrive?" I muttered to myself.

I walked out of my room and headed down the hall to the kitchen. I fixed myself some cereal and headed in to the living room. I turned on the TV. Nothing good was on. That was until I heard something interesting.

_"Reports say that many civilians saw a blue man on some type of hoverboard flying over Los Angeles, California. Tell me sir, can you and your wife clarify your sighting?" The News Reporter asked._

_A man in his forties walked up and said, "Well I was walking with my kids in the woods. We were going camping. Then a breeze flew past us. I looked up and saw some blue static man flying on some hoverboard thing. It was freaky. He looked down at me and then flew off like nothing happened."_

_A women in her thirties walked up and added, "Yeah and while I was waiting for them to return to the camp sight I had to duck when this blue man flew over me at probably ninety miles an hour."_

_The News reporter turned back to the camera and said, "You heard it here folks. We'll get back to you on some new information on this mysterious blue man. That's it on Good Morning LA."_

I dropped the remote on the ground while I stared slack jawed at the screen. A blue man? A hoverboard?!

"Tabuu." I whispered. "But that can't be right. The Smashers don't exist so neither should Tabuu."

The doorbell rang and a voice yelled, "Ally Zander open the door!"

I stood up and walked over to the door, thankful that I was finished with my cereal. I opened the door to reveal Amelia and Justice.

"So what should we do?" Justice asked as she and Amelia walked in.

"We could watch a movie, play videos games. Your choice." I shrugged.

"Movie!" Amelia grinned.

"Movie it is then." I said. "What do you wanna watch?"

"What about My Babysitter's A Vampire? Benny's scream never gets old." Justice laughed.

I laughed. "If you see a vampire, why would you just stand there screaming like a little girl?"

That sent all three of us in to a fit of laughter. I took out the tape from the bookshelf and slid it in the DVD player. We all chose a random place on the coach when the movie came on. The theme song started.

_What you get is what you see_

_No more maybes it's may believe_

_She can give you everything you need_

_She's the girl nexr door (Next door)_

_Nice but naughty_

_A heart that's pure_

_She's the girl next door_

"Hey Ally, I've been meaning to ask you something." Amelia said.

"What?" I asked.

"How in the name of Ezio can you pass history and you hate it?" Amelia asked.

I shrugged. "My dad. He knows everything and anything about history. So I honestly hardly do any work. Dad just gives me the answers. Of course he always gives me some boring lecture about this and that and whatnot."

"Tell you Dad he needs to turtor us." Justice smirked.

I laughed. "I'll make sure I relay the message."

After watching the movie for the next hour, we decided to go out to eat at Ryan's. And guess who we ran in to?

"My ladies." Jamie smirked as he walked over to us.

Fates hates me.

"Hey Jamie." Justice and Amelia grinned.

I shrugged. "What's up?"

Amelia elbowed me in the side.

"Oh nothing really. So you guys wanna set with me?" Jamie flashed that cocky smirk of his.

"Oh we're," I couldn't finish because Amelia cut me off.

"Sure." She grinned. "Thanks Jamie."

"Yeah thanks." I grumbled.

"No problem. Anything for my girls." Jamie looked at me when he said that.

We all took out seats and what do you know? I got to sit just besides the ladies man himself. I sighed and leaned on my arm as Jamie talked about the NightClub and how awesome it was.

_"It's going to be a long night." I thought hopelessly._


	3. The Goddess of Light

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! This story is now off hiatus since I recently got some inspiration to write this again. And guess what? This is the last chapter of the introduction so next chapter we may or may not be seeing the Smashers.**

**Ally: About time Shadow.**

**Me: Don't blame me if I lost inspiration for this.**

**Amelia: Sure Shadow sure.**

**Me: Ah shut up before I find a replica of a sword from my favorite anime.**

I sighed as Jamie kept on talking and Amelia and Justice were listening with attention I didn't know they possessed.

"So there I was, surrounded by a bunch of gang members, and what do I do?" Jamie left us hanging.

"Yeah, what do you do?" I asked dryly, which resulted in getting my poor toe stepped on by Justice who sent me a look that said 'Play nice Ally'.

"I pulled off some of the awesome karate moves I learned from my dad and bang! Down they do." Jamie chuckled.

"Awesome." Amelia and Justice breathed.

"_So not awesome! I bet he took off running like most of the guys I know." I thought._

"So Ally, tell me about yourself?" Jamie smiled.

"Why?" I all but growled. _"Because he likes me, but I hate him."_

"Because you're the kind of girl that a guy wants to learn more about." Jamie smirked.

I couldn't help the smirk that planted itself on my face as a devious plan came in my mind. "Oh? So what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about yourself. Ya know, favorites things and stuff like that." Jamie shrugged.

"_I guess it couldn't hurt to be not so hostile towards him. He's only curious. Dumb, but curious." I thought._ "Well my favorite colors are red and gold, my favorite sport is basketball, favorite basketball team is the Miami Heats, favorite shoes are Jordans, favorite TV show is _Avatar The Last Airbender_, favorite movie is _Jack The Giant Slayer_, and favorite video game is Super Smash Bros Brawl."

"Lots of information that I wish I had a notepad on me." Jamie smirked.

"Yeah sure." I shrugged.

"So what about your family?" Jamie asked.

I glared at him. "That information is classified."

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to tell me one thing about your family Als." Jamie said.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "And you know what? Maybe I will tell you about my family." I stood up, grabbed my plate a food, and walked over to him. "My uncle, who is not in the world of the living, always told me not to talk to people like you!" I poured the food on top of him and poured my Coke on him, ignoring the looks Amelia and Justice were giving me.

I smirked. "And as a notice, don't try flirting with me. While you may like me, I hate you." I walked away from the table and out of the restaurant.

I checked my phone. "Hmm. 9:00 PM huh? Jamie had us out longer than I thought. Well when it comes to guys like him, what should a girl expect?"

"Alright, what was that back there?!" Amelia shouted as she walked in front of me with Justice not far behind.

"That was my way of telling him to stay out my business." I said calmly like nothing just happened.

Amelia's eye twitched. "You couldn't have acted nice to the boy for one night? Just _one freaking night_?!"

"Yeah! Now he doesn't want to see any of us anymore." Justice glared at me.

I just walked past them and turned around and said, "Why would you want to me with a guy like him? He's just the typical ladiesman that is a bolt for brains. All he wants to do is get his hands on the first cute girl he sees, dump them, and move on to the next cutie."

"You don't even know anything about him." Amelia retorted.

"Are you two that blind?" I couldn't help but ask. "He's just using you! He'll go and break your heart before cheating on you with some popular chick!"

"At least we get the honor of saying we dated the hottest guy in school! Seriously Ally, how could you not care about that stuff?" Justice crossed her arms.

I glared at her. "Oh you wanna know? Well I'll tell you! My family is always out on business trips because of that bolt for brains boss they have and I rarely spend any time with them! I was forced to grow up and be the responsible one! Don't you guys know I'm an only child?! Plus mu dead uncle always told me this: 'If you want to find true love, be with someone you set YOUR eyes on first.' So if you want to go and date Jamie, go ahead. I'm not stopping you. I'll just find some news friends!"

"Ally…" Amelia trailed off.

"Just leave me alone." I growled as I walked away.

"Ally wait!" Justice yelled.

I ran all the wall around the block until I reached my house. I unlocked the door and ran to my room before hopping on my bed and crying my eyes out.

"Why me?" I sobbed. "Why did I have to be the one to go through all this?"

I soon cried myself to sleep. I'm going to tell you this about that decision.

Biggest mistake of my life.

_*Dream*_

_I found myself in a black void._

"_Where am I?" I asked._

"_You are in the Palace of Dimensions child." A female voice said._

"_That voice sounds familiar." I muttered._

"_You don't recognize me? I'm the Goddess of Light." The voice said._

_I gasped. "No way. You're Lady Palutena!"_

_Palutena appeared in front of me with a soft smile. I stared at her in awe and the only words that came out my mouth were, "Holy Mother."_

_Palutena laughed slightly. "It seems it is a surprise for you. Though I'm not surprised you reacted this way."_

"_Okay Ally, calm down. Calm the heck down. Do not make a fool of yourself in front of Palutena. Don't make a fool of yourself." I thought before saying, "Uh, what do I have the honor of being in your presence Lady Paluntena?" _

"_I have a task for you." Palutena said._

"_What kind of task?" I asked nervously while thinking, "Please don't make me go after Medusa!"_

"_I need you to go assist the Smashers." Palutena stated._

_I think all the color drained from my face as I said, "I'm sorry but could you repeat that?"_

"_I need you to assist the Smashers. A great evil is approaching them and you can help." Palutena said._

"_But I'm just a kid. I'm only fourteen for that matter!" I cried._

"_Trust me Ally. You are more powerful than you will ever know. Do you accept this task?" Palutena asked._

_I thought about it for a second. I might get killed, but seeing the Smashers in action is a once in a lifetime opportunity. "Okay. I accept."_

"_Good luck young one. You have a long journey ahead of you." Palutena said as I began to float in the air._

"_Thank you Lady Palutena." I nodded._

"_I bid you farewell, Ally Zander." Paluntena said as I was blinded by a bright light._

_*Dream End*_

And with that crazy dream over, I was gone.

**Alright everyone! Ally is closer to meeting the Smashers now. What's going to happen? How'd she get picked by Lady Palutena? All of your questions will be answered soon. Until next time, Shadowstalker Out!**


	4. Welcome To The Smash Mansion

**Disclaimer: Alright guys! We're finally meeting the Smashers this chapter. And trust me, it's going to be a house of randomness. **

**Marth: And when she says randomness, she means it.**

**Me: You guys are the Smashers. Random is what you guys live for.**

**Charizard: *roars***

**Me: See?! Even Charizard agrees with me. And he's a dragon!**

**Red: And he's my Pokemon!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah we get it.**

Ike and Samus were walking down the halls of the Smash Mansion.

"So, what do you think Master Hand wants to talk to us about?" Samus asked.

"I don't know." Ike shrugged. "It's gotta be something important though. Master Hand wouldn't call everyone together for no reason."

"That's right." Fox said as he walked up beside them. "Crazy Hand is the one that would do that."

"Indeed." Ike nodded.

The three Smashers walked in to the meeting room where they saw chaos. Olimar was chasing Captain Falcon, Red was trying to get Charizard under control, and Diddy Kong was throwing pies at everyone.

"Quiet!" Marth yelled after getting hit with a pie for the third time.

"Well look who's in such a mood." Wolf smirked.

Marth glared at the Star Wolf captain.

"What the heck happened in here?" Fox asked.

"Captain Falco stole one of Olimar's pinkin, Red accidently let Charizard lose, and Diddy Kong is on a sugar high and thought he should throw pies at everyone." Falco explained.

"Alright, where's Sonic?" Ike asked.

"Right here!" Sonic said as he ran in the room.

"You're late as usual." Snake face-palmed.

"What? I had to stop and grab a chilly dog." Sonic shrugged as he took a bite out of his food.

Meta Knight groaned. "You stopped to get a chilly dog?"

Master Hand floated in to the room and took a look at all the chaos as Red finally caught Charizard. "Should I even ask what happened?"

"If I were you I'd say no." Samus shrugged.

Master Hand sighed. How was he still living in all this chaos? He then said, "Well I'm going to start with the meeting. As you all know, the mansion has been having recent attacks from left over Subspace monsters and bosses. As of now, the mansion's defenses are getting weaker."

"Can you please get to the point?" Ganondorf muttered.

"This is the point." Master Hand said casually. "I have decided to bring in a new Smasher to help us."

"Is it a girl? We need more girls around here." Samus stated.

"Yes it is a girl Samus." Master Hand sighed.

"What's her name?" Zelda asked.

"Ally Zander." Master Hand said. "Lady Palutena should be speaking with her now. She should be here any moment now."

"Lady Palutena chose a new Smasher?" Pit gasped excitedly.

"Can you tell us about her?" Link asked.

"No he can't. And I thought you'd know not to talk about people behind you back, Hero of Twilight. Though I can't really blame you for being curious."

Everyone turned around to see a girl that had to be around fourteen years old. She was wearing a red tank top that stopped above her stomach, red pants that stopped just above her ankle, and black boots that stopped at her ankle. She had electric blue eyes and brown hair with red highlights. Link couldn't help but stare at her.

* * *

I groaned as I woke up in some mansion. I looked around. "I guess this is my stop." I stood up and got a good look at myself.

"Wow. I look like I came from the Fire Nation." I muttered as I started walking around.

I heard voices and glanced in a room to see all the Smashers gathered around.

"What's her name?" Zelda asked.

"Ally Zander." Master Hand said. "Lady Palutena should be speaking with her now. She should be here any moment now."

"Lady Palutena chose a new Smasher?" Pit gasped excitedly. Can't really blame him.

"Can you tell us about her?" Link asked.

"No he can't. And I thought you'd know not to talk about people behind you back, Hero of Twilight. Though I can't really blame you for being curious." I said as I stepped in the room.

Everyone turned around to look at me while Link stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you Ally?" Marth asked.

"Yep. It's an honor to meet you Marth." I smiled. "It's an honor to meet all of you." I then glanced at Sonic. "Especially the fastest hedgehog around. If only I could meet your Knuckleheaded friend."

"That's Knuckles alright." Sonic laughed. "Poor Knux is stuck at home with the rest of the group."

"Master Hand," I walked up to the giant floating hand. "Lady Palutena told me about the whole Subspace thingy."

"And I suspect you're here to help?" Master Hand stated.

I nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't be here without a good reason."

"Good." Master Hand said. "Zelda, Peach, would you mind showing Ally to her new room?"

"We wouldn't mind at all Master Hand." Peach smiled cheerfully.

"Well follow us Ally." Zelda gestured out the door.

I nodded respectfully. Smasher or not, Zelda and Peach were still princesses.

"Thank you Princess Zelda, Princess Peach." I smiled.

"Ally please." Zelda smiled. "Drop the formalities. You may call me Zelda."

"And you can call me Peach." Peach smiled.

"Okay then Zelda, Peach." I grinned. "So where's my room?"

After walking on for a bit in the girl's side of the mansion, we finally made it to my room which was beside Zelda's.

"Thanks for showing me to my room guys. Oh and Zelda, maybe you could show me Sheik one day when I'm training." I grinned cheekily.

"That would be nice." Zelda smiled. "Well we'll let you get used to your new room right now Ally. We'll see you at dinner."

I nodded and stepped inside my room. My jaw dropped. It was an _exact freaking copy _of my room at home. I guess everyone's room was like their own from where they came from. I can only imagine Zelda's room, or even Peach's!

I smiled. "I could get used to this."

**An Hour Later**

I walked inside of the cafeteria and saw that it was made buffet style. I grinned. Could this day get any better?

"Probably so." Ness said as he walked over to me.

"How'd you know what I was thinking about?" I asked before saying, "Oh right. You're psyche."

Ness nodded. "Sure am." He then grinned. "So Ally, what kind of Smasher do you think you are?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as Ness and I got our food and sat down.

"I mean, what kind of powers or weapons do you think you have?" Ness clarified.

I shrugged. "I don't know. We're going to have to let fate yield its reward." I then said, "I cannot believe I just quoted Transformers."

Ness laughed and said, "You're funny."

"I've been told kid." I chuckled. "I've been told."

I've only been at the Smash Mansion for one day and something amazing happened.

I've made a lot of new friends.

**And that is the end of another awesome chapter of Hero Time. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Me: Shadowstalker Out!**

**Ally and the Smashers: Good bye for now!**


	5. Training with Link

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me and I'm back with another chapter of Hero Time. So Ally has finally met the Smashers. Now we get to see what kind of training she's going to go through. Let's find out, shall we?**

"Ally! Ally!"

I groaned as I sat up in my bed and looked to my left. There, standing before me, was Sonic.

"Hey Als!" Sonic grinned.

"Ugh, Sonic." I groaned. "Why in Eldin's great name would you wake me up this early?"

"Because today is the day you start your training." Sonic smirked. "And with me being the fastest dude around, I was sent to come pick you up."

"Wonderful." I rolled my eyes as I climbed out of bed. "So, what kind of training room is in this place?"

Sonic grinned cheekily. "How about you come see for yourself?"

"Great. More walking." I said. "And to think, I thought Peach would be the one to wake me up with that frying pan of hers."

"You do not want to be on the receiving end of that thing." Sonic rubbed his head as we walked towards the training room. "It hurts."

"It's a metal pan. Why wouldn't it hurt?" I laughed.

"Ah sarcasm. You and Knuckles would get along just fine." Sonic sighed.

"Eh." I grunted before my jaw dropped. "Holy Hylia…."

The training room was huge! A whole wall of weapons was in the back of the room, a brawling ring was in the middle of the room, and…was that Bowser and Ganondorf?

I rolled my eyes. "The Koopa King and the Gerudo King. A very interesting match."

Bowser and Ganondorf stopped their match and glared at me. Ganon spoke first and said in his raspy voice, "Just who are you?"

"The name's Ally." I said. "And I'm going to take it you're the enemy of Hyrule, Ganon?"

"That would be me." Ganon sneered.

I only smirked. "So Sonic, who's going to be training me?"

"That'd be me."

I spun around and gave a wolfish grin. "If it isn't wolf boy himself. Link, the hero chosen by the Gods, is going to train me. Boy what would Midna say?"

"Tease me." Link grinned. "As usual of course."

"That would be in her nature." I smiled. "So how's this training thing going to work?"

"First things first, we have to get you a weapon." Link said. "Uh, Sonic you can go now."

"Oh right. See ya later Als!" Sonic grinned before zooming off.

"Ok then." Link smiled. "Can you wield a blade?"

"Uh I'm what you'd call decent." I laughed a little. "But I've got great aim and accuracy."

"Hmm." Link said as he walked over to the wall of weapons and picked up a belt with various packs on them. "Here. These are filled with various throwing weapons. Knives, kunai, shuriken. You name it."

"Radical." I smirked as I hooked the bag up to my waist. "So are you going to train me or what?"

"What stage would you like?" Link asked while pointing to a simulator.

I looked through all the stages before choosing, "Final Destination."

Link looked at me in surprise. "Are you sure? That's not exactly the easiest stage."

"It's better than having to avoid the boar on the Bridge of Elden stage." I snorted.

"Good point." Link smirked. "Alright then. Final Destination, here we come."

Link pressed a couple buttons and I felt like I was being teleported before I saw myself on Final Destination.

"Awesome…" I breathed.

I saw silver out the corner of my eye and quickly jumped back before looking at a smirking Link.

"Are we going to fight or what?" Link asked.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get." I smirked as I pulled out three knives, each in between a finger.

I ran at Link who wasn't prepared because he was expecting me to throw them. At his questioning look I said, "I'm fighting a person with the Master Sword. Long range combat woul just be a serious fail."

With each swipe he took at me, I blocked it with the three knives. At one point I knocked the sword out his hand. I smirked and threw the knives at him before grabbing three kunai. I frowned when Link dodged them.

"You must have forgotten I have the hidden skills. That golden wolf was quite useful." Link stated.

"Scrap." I muttered.

Link charged at me and this time he chose his bow and arrow. He let loose three arrows and I quickly dodged them by rolling forward. When his hand was off his bow, I let the kunai fly before replacing them with shuriken.

"You're a fast learner." Link commented. "You know not to only use one type of weapon so you can get comfortable with each."

I nodded. "Yeah, well, watching anime proved to be useful with all the different ninjas and knives."

"Impressive." Link complimented.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." I replied.

"Do you think we should call it quits for today?" Link asked. "There's another brawl coming up in a week and I don't think you should be tired. Who knows? Master Hand might want to test you. Just hope he doesn't pair you with Ike. That Aether attack is difficult to dodge."

"Don't have to tell me twice." I nodded.

Link nodded and with a whistle we were back in the training room. I grinned. "That was pretty fun Link. Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"Just name the time and I'm there." Link smiled.

"I'll remember that." I said. "So what's next?"

"Hmm." Link looked around the room before his eyes landed on test dummies. "See if you can hit those dummies from here."

I nodded and pulled out three kunai. I focused on each target and I gasped when my vision went blue and grey before I was pulled back into reality.

"What the heck was that?" Link asked.

I only stared dumbstruck for a second before grinning. "Holy crap I have eagle vision!"

"Eagle huh?" Link asked, confused.

"Eagle Vision." I repeated. "It's from the Assassin's Creed universe. The three master assassins, Altair, Ezio, and Connor, had this ability along with the modern day assassin Desmond Miles. It allows you to see a person's true intention. Allies are blue, informants are white, enemies are red, and targets are gold."

"I see." Link said slowly. "But how do you have this ability?"

"How should I know?" I shrugged. "Now back to that lesson." I threw the kunai at the targets and all three hit dead center.

Link whistled. "Nice aim and accuracy. You might be able to rival Zelda whenever she transforms in to Sheik."

"Me?" I laughed. "Rival a Sheikah? I'm not that good."

"You underestimate yourself." Link shook his head.

I scoffed. "Well it's better than being overconfident. Now what's next?"

"I think you should challenge a different opponent. That way you can be accustomed to different fighting styles because no one fights the same. Look at Marth and Ike for example. While they're both swordsmen, Marth uses his speed as his advantage rather than Ike who uses his brute force. And as a bonus they're both from Fire Emblem." Link explained.

"That's true. So who should I fight?" I asked.

"I think it'd be great to fight someone who uses their speed to their advantage. Like when you dodged my arrows." Link said. "You used speed to duck back in time."

"Maybe Sonic." I suggested. "He definitely uses his speed as his advantage."

"Yeah but he was born like that." Link reminded. "Perhaps you should brawl with either Marth or Mario."

"Mario?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey don't underestimate the dude. He's pretty quick for a guy in his twenties." Link defended the Italian hero.

"Alright I'll give Mario a shot. It'd be pretty nice to see the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom in action." I mused before adding, "In real life of course."

Link smiled. "I know what you mean. For other people, I'm known as the silent protagonist."

"Ah yes." I sighed. "In all the games, I always wondered if you were mute. No offense."

"None taken." Link shrugged. "So want me to fetch Mario?"

"I'd like that." I smiled.

Well Ally, prepare yourself. You're about to go against Mario.

**And since I have to go to bed my dear readers, I'm just going to end this with I'm out y'all!**


	6. Brawl

**Disclaimer: Welcome back my **_**lettori belle.**_** Don't know what that means? It means my lovely readers in Italian. And before you start asking questions, I don't speak Italian. Well maybe a little but that little piece up there is from Google Translate. And the only reason I can speak some things in Italian at all is because of Ezio Auditore da Firenze from Assassin's Creed two. But anyway, you're not here to listen to me ramble. Let's get going!**

"You want to brawl Mario?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "Link's training me but he thought it'd be great if I get used to someone's brawling style who isn't a swordsmen."

"Hmm." Master Hand said. "Link is right. You do need to get used to different fighting styles. Very well then. You have my permission to brawl Mario."

I grinned. "Thanks Master Hand."

Master Hand only said, "Hmm."

Guess he wasn't a talkative person. I jogged out of Master Hand's office and to the training room where Link was waiting with Mario. I walked inside to see Mario leaning against a wall and Link was talking to him.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"It's good to meet you Ally." Mario said in his thick Italian accent. "In person I mean."

"Good to meet you too Mario." I smiled. "Now are we brawling or what?"

Link chuckled. "Alright then Ally. To the brawling ring you go."

I nodded and followed Mario in to the ring. I saw Link smirking at me.

"The rules are simple. First person to get knocked out the ring loses. No pressure." Link smirked at me.

I glared playfully at him. "Alright then. So when do we start?"

"Ready! Set!" Link paused for dramatic effect. "GO!"

"You are not a good announcer!" I yelled as I dodged Mario's fireball.

I heard Link laugh but I focused on Mario. I hurled a knife at him but he easily dodged it. He ran up to me and threw a punch at me but I blocked it with my arm and kicked him back. Once he was a good distance away, I threw a kunai at him. Mario was apparently caught off guard since he jumped to the side with a yelp.

"Haha! You're good." Mario complimented.

"Why thank you Mario." I smiled. "But one more thing."

"Eh?" Mario asked.

"Never let your guard down." I pointed one of my red painted fingernails at him teasingly before running up to him and kicking him out the ring with enough force to put Magoichi Saika from Sengoku Basara to shame.

Mario grunted as he came in contact with the hard floor. I smirked and Link had a little trouble picking his jaw off the floor.

"Wow…" Link trailed off. "Who knew?"

"I knew." I smirked as I jumped out the ring and held out a hand to Mario. "Good match."

Mario accepted my hand gratefully and I pulled him to his feet. He then said, "_Grazie. _(Thanks.)"

"You're welcome." I nodded.

"You can speak Italian?" Mario tilted his head.

"A little bit. I learned a couple words and phrases from a character in Assassin's Creed." I shrugged.

"Say maybe we should call one of those assassins down here to see why you have eagle vision." Link rolled his eyes.

"Haha. Very funny. And if we did, we're calling Ezio." I said. "Ya know, the one who's not from Brotherhood and Revelation."

"Why not one of those other two?" Link asked.

"Because Connor is a bit stubborn and suspicious after the Templar Charles Lee burned down his village and Altair is just… well he's Altair." I shrugged.

"Alright then." Link smiled. "Now, let's go to the cafeteria. I'm starving."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I laughed.

"May I join you?" Mario asked.

"Sure. The more, the merrier I say." I smirked.

All three of us laughed as we walked out of the training room. Halfway to the cafeteria, the voice of Master Hand boomed through the speakers.

"_Attention all Smashers. As you all know, the tournament is in a week and I want everyone to be at their best. Now I'm here to tell you the matches that will be made. In a two person match, it will be Marth VS. Link. In the four people brawl, it will be Zelda, Pit, Sonic, and Luigi versus each other, in the team brawl it will be Fox and Sonic VS. Samus and Ike, and in the newly created Power Brawl which is where a person has to defeat any opponent who is in the ring, the lucky person is Ally. Thank you for your time."_

"Ah _heck_ no." I groaned.

"Don't worry Ally. You'll do great." Link put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll keep thinking that." I grumbled.

**I know. Short chapter but we're not really in the serious part of the plot yet. That won't be until later so the chapters are going to be steadily increasing in length soon enough. Until next time, I'm out!**


	7. Suprising Revelations

**Okay here's another chapter of Hero Time. I don't have much to say so let's go.**

**Sonic: Shadow over here doesn't own anything that has to do with SSBB. She only owns her OCs.**

**Ally: Thankfully.**

_One Week Later_

"Thanks for helping me train Ally. For a new smasher, you're pretty good." Pit commented.

I shrugged as I blocked an attack from his two bladed arrow. "No problem. I was going to train with Sonic, but he ran off to find a chilly dog stand in Delfino Plaza."

"That's Sonic for you. He will never be able to resist any chilly dogs." Pit laughed.

"Indeed." I laughed as I threw a kunai at him. "Besides Pit, my match is today. I need the training."

"Hope you don't have to fight Bowser. I hear he's planning to slaughter you in a match after you insulted him." Pit warned.

"Just what I need." I said sarcastically.

"I see you're doing better with your training."

Pit and I stopped our little training session and turned around to see Zelda walking towards us with a smile.

I grinned. "You can thank Link for that. He is my trainer."

"I suppose so." Zelda gave a small grin. "Anyways, Ally your match starts in ten minutes and Meta Knight told me you hadn't ate lunch."

"Oh man! I totally forgot. Thank you Meta Knight." I sighed.

Zelda chuckled. "I was just walking to the cafeteria. Care to join me?"

"Of course." I smiled before turning to Pit. "Shall we continue later?"

Pit grinned and nodded. "Anytime Als."

I grinned back and waved before me and Zelda walked out the training room.

"So I take it I wouldn't want to eat anything heavy before a match?" I asked.

"No, not really. Snake did it once. He was lucky Ike gave him mercy." Zelda shook her head.

"Good to know." I said. "So who do you think I'll be going up against?"

"Well I don't know everyone who you'll go against but I do know five people." Zelda said.

"Who?" I asked eagerly.

"Wolf, Samus, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Pikachu." Zelda listed off the names.

"Yoshi I can handle without a problem, Wolf might be a problem because of his blaster, Samus because of her power suit, Pikachu because of his lightning based attacks, and Donkey Kong because, well, he's Donkey Kong." I shrugged.

Zelda nodded. "I think Pikachu, Samus, and Donkey Kong will be your most troublesome foes."

"Well not Donkey Kong because he's pretty slow in his attacks. Samus is the same. The only problem I'll have with her is if she gets a smash ball and reverts to her zero suit form." I said.

"It seems we're in the cafeteria and we didn't even notice it." Zelda said, snapping me out of my thoughts of my brawl.

"Oh. I guess I zoned out." I said sheepishly.

Zelda smirked. "Seems you are too focused on your battle to even eat."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, punching her in the arm slightly.

"If only my guards were as spirited as you during the Twilight." Zelda shook her head with a smirk.

"Yeah. But still you had to choice. Like Zant said, it was life or death." I said.

"I suppose so." Zelda said as we walked over to get our food.

We held off our conversation while we picked our food. Since we both had matches today, we kept our food light. I noticed Zelda has an energy drink. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sonic part of the match. Better safe than sorry." Zelda said sheepishly with a smile.

"Oh right." I said.

"Hey Zelda, Ally!" Sonic called over to us from a table where he was sitting with Link.

Zelda and I smiled as we walked over to them. Sonic and I fist bumped with smirks on our faces. Since my time coming here, Sonic and I connected instantly. We had a brother and sister relationship. Zelda was a close friend who I could share secrets with and talk to when it came to girl stuff. As for Link, well, I don't know what I have with him. We're close though.

"Ready for your match today Als?" Sonic grinned.

"I should be saying the same to you." I smirked.

"Oh your wound me Als." Sonic said dramatically while putting a hand over his heart.

"Dramatic hedgehog." I smirked.

"Think you're ready Ally?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"I was trained by the best." I smiled. "Do you think you're ready?"

"Of course." Link smirked.

"Well you have the Master Sword. I shouldn't worry myself. You defeated Ganon and Zant." I shrugged.

"Hey what about me? I'm in two brawls since Lucas sprained his ankle!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You're the fastest hedgehog alive. I'm sure you'll think of something." I smirked evilly.

"You evil little mastermind." Sonic said.

"It's what I do. My friends back home always told me I come up with some crazy plans." I smiled before it faltered. "I wonder what they're up to."

"You miss then don't you?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Before I left, we had a small fight." I sighed.

"Yeah I miss the ole crew back in Mobius. And Shadow's only an assist trophy so I can only talk to him when Master Hand lets them out once a month." Spmoc sighed.

"I miss everyone back in Ordon. Especially Illia." Link said sadly.

"I miss Impa." Zelda said, causing me to choke on my Dr. Pepper.

"Impa? As in Sheikah Impa?" I stuttered.

"Yes, why?" Zelda looked at me confused.

"When I first played Twilight Princess Impa did not appear." I said, still getting over my shock.

"It seems the game is not entirely accurate. I met Impa once." Link admitted.

"Huh, well you learn something new everyday." I said.

"Ally?"

I turned around to see Marth walking towards me.

"Hey Marth, what's up?" I asked.

"Your match is about to start in one minute." Marth said, amusement shining in his eyes.

"WHAT?!" I yelled as I ran out the cafeteria. "Why didn't anybody say something sooner? The brawl room is on the other side of the mansion!"

"Hold on Als, I'lll get your over there no problem." Sonic smirked before picking me and racing off using his speed.

"WOAH!" I yelled as I squeezed my eyes shut.

Sonic chuckled. "What? Never gone this fast before? Because if I remember correctly, you said you loved fast speeds."

"Yeah in Grand Theft Auto and Midnight Club!" I yelled.

"Well now you get to do it in real life!" Sonic grinned. "Well not much longer since we're here."

Sonic sat me down and I put a hand to my heart to try and stop it from beating so fast.

"Never do that again." I growled.

Sonic merely smirked at me and I growled as I walked over to where Master Hand was waiting.

"Are you ready for your first brawl Ally?" Master Hand asked.

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Master Hand then told me to step on the platform and I felt the familiar sensation of being teleported. I looked around and saw that I was on the Final Destination stage. At least Master Hand gave me mercy.

_"First Opponent: Wolf!"_

"Time to party!" Wolf announced as he appeared on his Landmaster and charged at me.

"Not on my watch!" I yelled as I back-flipped out the way of his kick.

I unleashed three kunai on him but he smacked them out of the way with his claws.

"You're good I'll give you that." Wolf smirked. "But not good enough for me."

"We'll see about that." I said as I charged at me, knowing long range combat would be a waste.

I threw a right hook at him but he deflected it and tried to kick me. I leaned to the side and threw a kick of my own but he caught my foot and threw me away. I spun in the air before throwing a knife at him. I saw it graze his cheek and drops of blood run down. I smirked a bit, feeling proud that I injured the Star Wolf Captain.

"You'll pay for that." Wolf sneered.

"I'd like to see you try." I taunted.

Link had told me that if my enemy was on skill with me, I should taunt him to make him angry. When your opponent is angry, they charge more recklessly. Wolf tried to kick but I jumped back and said, "That all you got Wolfie?"

Yep that definitely ticked him off. He roared in fury and charged at me. I spun around before grabbing his arm and hitting a pressure point making it useless. I then kicked him with all my might and smirked in satisfaction as he flew off the stage, teleporting back to the mansion.

_"Next Opponent: Samus."_

Samus stepped out of her portal, fully clothed in her power suit. I saw her smirk at me through the visor.

"You're good kiddo. Let's see how your take me on." Samus challenged.

I smirked. "First moves all yours."

Samus smirked again before firing at me with her cannon. I jumped out the way before throwing a shuriken at her. I think I hit something vital given that way a piece of the suit popped off.

"Hey! You know how long it took me to fix that last time?" Samus asked angrily.

I gave a 'Midna giggle' as I dubbed it. "Aw don't tell me you're angry over that? I thought a bounty hunter would be better than that. Guess I was wrong."

"You little..." Samus trailed off before charging up her cannon.

"Slaggit." I swore before I thought of a very risky plan.

I ran towards her with all my speed and as soon as she fired I put all my energy in my leg and jumped. It seemed to go in slow motion as I took out three kunai and dug them in her suit. I then spun around before throwing my leg out and kicking her out the stage. I smirked as the crowd starting chanting 'Ally! Ally! Ally!'. I saw Pit cheering me on and I smiled.

_"Next Opponent: Yoshi!"_

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" The cute green dinosaur grinned as he appeared out of the egg.

"Aw you're so cute! I wish I didn't have to brawl you." I said. And I was serious. That wasn't a taunt.

Yoshi ran at me and I decided to play hand to hand combat for now. Yoshi rolled an egg at me and I jumped up before coming back down with a roundhouse kick. Yoshi flew off the platform but he grabbed on to the ledge just in time. I frowned a bit before throwing a kunai at him. Yoshi caught it between his teeth before throwing it back at me.

"Alright didn't know you could do that." I said as I leaned to the side to avoid the kunai.

"Yoshi!" was my response.

I smirked before running at him and punching him in the air. I put three shuriken in each hand before jumping up and spinning sideways, letting go of the shuriken as I did so. Yoshi managed to avoid the first three but the last three managed to graze his skin someway.

"Come on Master Hand, where's that Smash Ball?" I grumbled since a smash ball had not shown up once.

"Yoshi!"

I gasped as I was kicked in the face and as I slid off the platform I grabbed on to the ledge and flipped back up before I unleashed three of each of the knives I had: kunai, shuriken, and regular throwing knives.

The throwing knives missed, two of the shuriken met Yoshi's cheeks, and all three kunai were introduced to Yoshi's legs. While he was distracted, I gave a roar and kicked him out the ring.

_"Next Opponent: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong!"_

_"_Aw come on give me a break I just got here!" I shouted as DK and Diddy charged at me.

I grunted as I grabbed both their heads and flipped over them. I guess since they were from the same universe they managed to get Master Hand to let them fight. Then again, they are best friends.

"Alright you monkeys, come at me!" I yelled.

Diddy Kong took out his coconut cannon and aimed at me. I flung it away with a flick of my hand before throwing a knife at him. It grazed his cheek.

"Wahoo go Ally!" Sonic cheered.

I laughed before charging at Diddy Kong, deciding to take him out first. He tried to kick me but I leaned to the side and stretched out my arm deciding to grab him. I managed to grab his neck and threw him in the air before combing five shuriken to make a medium sized one and spun around before throwing it in the air. I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around just in time to duck under Donkey Kong's fist. Since Diddy didn't come back, I guessed I knocked him out. I knew I couldn't even try to grab DK so I went for something different.

I headbutted him before jabbing my finger in to three pressure points: his neck, his arms, and his legs. Donkey Kong let out a screech as he was rendered paralyzed. I then kicked him with all my might. I smirked in satisfaction as he was sent back to the mansion.

_"Next Opponent: Pikachu."_

I let out numerous swear words as the mouse pokemon appeared and his first attack was that cursed lightning bolt. Back in my world, I could never avoid that! I yelped as I ducked and rolled out the way of where I was supposed to be fried. I threw a kunai at Pikachi but he jumped out the way. Jeez if this is how hard it is to defeat Pikachu, how hard are Lucario and Red? I'm not worried about Jigglypuff much. I'm mostly worried about Lucario.

"Alright you cute little pokemon, show me what you got!" I challenged.

He threw that big ball of lightning at me and I threw up my shield but I still felt a small, non-deadly, shock go through me. I let my shield down and jumped in to the air.

"Alright time to pull a Cyborg!" I announced as I punched Pikachu with all my might.

He yelped as he was thrown to the edge. I ran upon him before he could run back and kicked him in the air and then threw a kunai at him. I then connected six kunai and made a medium sized one and hurled it at him, thankfully knocking him out this round.

"Who's my next competitor?" I smirked.

_"Next Opponent: Ike!"_

"Oh dear Naga." I said as Ike appeared in front of me.

"I'm giving you one chance to back out Ally." Ike threw me a smirk as he casually inspected his famous sword, Ragnell.

"As if. You might be tough but that's what strategy is for." I threw him a smirk of my own.

"I like you kid. May the best warrior win." Ike said.

"The same goes to you." I nodded before I threw three shuriken from different directions.

Ike lifted Ragnell and deflected each one. I knew long range combat would be a waste of time because of that stupid sword. I ran at him, three kunai in each hand. Ike lifted his sword and swung at me, but I quickly put up both of my knife filled hands and pushed against his. We were at a standstill.

"She stood up against Ike. This girl has guts." Snake whistled.

"I can hear you Snake!" I yelled as I fought harder against Ike.

"You were supposed to kid." Snake replied.

I grumbled under my breath. Ike pushed harder and I soon jumped back because my small, long arms wouldn't be able to stay up any longer.

Ike chuckled. "You are as good as Link said. Now let's try to fight harder, hmm?"

I rolled my eye and casually swung a shuriken at him with a bored expression on my face. His taunts won't work on me. Link taught me well.

Ike leaned his head to the side but the shuriken did graze his cheek making him hiss. He glared at me. I merely smirked. He ran at me, his Ragnell raised high. I stood right where I was and put my knife away. Right when he brought it down, I sidestepped and punched his elbow making him drop Ragnell. I watched in satisfaction was it was transported back to the mansion.

"How did you do that?!" Ike yelled in disbelief.

"Haven't you heard of disarming?" I raised an eyebrow.

Ike merely cracked his knuckles. "I guess I have to test my hand to hand skills today."

"I'm all yours." I smirked. I haven't got injured yet. I want to at least get a scar to remember this battle.

Ike ran at me and as I sidestepped I let myself get punched in the lip. I raised my hand to my lip as I felt blood and I wiped it away. This will definitely leave a scar. I ran at Ike and as he tried to punch me I spun around gracefully before punching the bag of his head. Hard. He landed on the platform knocked out and I watched as he was transported back to the mansion.

"Is that even allowed?" Wario snarled.

Ganondorf chuckled. "It would seem our newest recruit has a power of her own. My triforce can sense it. And I'm pretty sure Link and Zelda can as well."

"Alright who's next?" I crossed my arms as I waited.

_"Next Opponent: Marth!"_

"Talk about ironic." I smirked as Marth appeared.

"I know right?" Marth gave a small grin before he raised Falchion. "Don't worry, I'll try and go easy."

"On who? Me? Give me all you got Marth." I smirked.

"If you say so Ally. Don't say I didn't warn you." Marth smirked before charging at me.

"Fine by me." I smiled before jumping out of the way of his Falchion.

Marth was at the advantage here since I didn't know much about Fire Emblem to begin with. I can only go by their moves on Smash Bros. Since Marth was faster than me slightly my chances of performing a disarm on him was slim. But maybe if I could catch him off guard I would have a chance. I put three shuriken in each of my hands. Guess it's time to do close quarters combat. I charged at Marth and made sure not to attack him. I had to time this right. When he aimed down at my foot, I grabbed his shoulder and flipped over him before knocking my fist in his elbow and throwing Falchion over the platform, watching in satisfaction as it was transported. I looked at Marth who was gaping at me.

"You've got to be joking." Marth said.

"I never joke in a brawl Marth." I smirked.

"Link _did_ train you well." Marth said.

"Of course." I smirked before walking up to him, the smirk never leaving.

"I know have a reason to hate that smirk." Marth said.

"Of course you do." I grinned before running at him full speed and kicking him with all my might.

I watched on with satisfaction as he was transported.

_"Next Opponent: Falco."_

I watched as Falco jumped off his Landmaster and smirked at me.

"I have to hand it to you kid. You're pretty good." Falco whistled.

"Same goes for you." I nodded.

"Now how about we have a little challenge? Who's the strongest, hmm?" Falco offered with a smirk.

I smirked as well. "The first move belongs to you."

Falco smirked. "My pleasure." He took out his blaster and started shooting.

I danced around the shots, trying to get close to him. But unfortunately I didn't see a shot and it hit my arm. I growled and yelled out a bunch of curses before looking at my arm.

"Well that will leave a mark." I growled as I looked at the burn mark on my arm.

"Well I see you're not helpless." Falco commented.

I hurled a shuriken at him in response to that and smirked when it hit his cheek.

"OUCH!" He yelled as he looked at me. "Alright kid, you're going down!"

"Oh really? Just leave and keep your pride while you have it while I bet you with one arm." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's make that two." Falco grumbled before taking out his blaster.

I skidded around the blast, thanking anybody out there that's listening that I'm quick on my feet. I jumped in the air once I was close enough to Falco and and threw three shuriken at him since my right arm was rendered useless until the brawl was over. They all hit Falco and I decided he was done for so I kicked him out the ring.

"Alright this better be my last opponent. I'm losing blood down here!" I growled.

_"Last Opponent: Link!"_

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned.

As Link appeared in front of me, he asked, "Are you sure you don't want to back out? You could pass out from blood loss."

"I'm winning this brawl if it kills me!" I argued.

"That's the point Ally you could kill yourself!" Link snapped.

"Well we're going to have to see because I am NOT losing after getting this far." I growled.

Link seemed to be considering something before sighing. "Sonic told you no one has ever one one of these brawls hasn't he?"

"Yep and I want to make my mark in the brawl history book." I said.

"There isn't a brawl history book!" Link yelled.

"Well I'm about to make one." I smirked before pulling out three kunai and running at Link.

Link seemed hesitant before charging at me as well. He unsheathed the Master Sword and blocked the attack I had aimed for his chest.

"Ally don't make me do this." Link warned.

"Do what?" I asked.

Link sheathed his sword and shield before running at me. Oh gosh, Mayor Bo taught him sumo wresting didn't he? When he swung at me I jumped out the way. I threw all my kunai at him before Link suddenly rushed on me and jabbed a pressure point in my only working arm. Oh man, he's trying to paralyze me! It was then I saw it. Link and I turned around in unison and saw the Smash Ball floating innocently in the air. Link ran towards it and just when he was about to jump, I hopped on his back and jumped towards the Smash Ball, a shuriken at ready. Once I was close enough I hurled the knife at the ball. It shattered on contact. As I landed on the ground I saw Link watching me with awe and wonder. I couldn't blame him. What is my final smash?

"Wait how do you trigger a final smash?" I mumbled.

I didn't have anything to go by so I closed my eyes and searched for some kind of energy in my body. Eventually instinct started up and I opened my eyes to see a silver sword with a red hilt and a mysterious red aura surrounding it. I don't know what possessed me but I just started up.

"FIRE SABER!" I yelled as my now working arms grabbed my sword and swung at Link, a whole wave a red aura flying towards him.

When I saw Link fly away and transport, I instantly fell to my knees. The smash ball must've boosted my energy.

_"Winner: Ally Zander!"  
_

I didn't feel like a winner. With that being sad, I promptly passed out. The last thing I heard was Sonic and Zelda calling my name.

**One Hour Late****r**

"Ally, sweetie can you hear me?"

I moaned in pain before I forced myself to open my eyes to see Peach looking down at me with worry.

"Huh?" I murmured. "What happened?"

"You passed out after your brawl. It was from blood loss."

"Figures." I groaned.

"Aw don't beat yourself up. On the bright side you made Smash Bro history! No one has ever beat that. The only person who came close to beating it was Ganondorf." Peach said.

"I feel so honored." I mumbled sarcastically.

"HEY IS SHE AWAKE PEACH?!"

I winced. Just who waited for me? I received my answer when Sonic kicked the doors off the hinges and ran in followed my a panting Link and a worried as crap Zelda.

"Are you alright? What happened? You need anything?" Sonic asked in a hurry before he was slapped by Peach.

"Quiet down Sonic! Don't you see she's recovering?" Peach snapped.

"Sorry." Sonic muttered.

"Were you actually worried?" I asked.

"Of course I was! I was so worried I nearly gave myself a panic attack once I saw you faint." Sonic nearly screamed. Like I said, _nearly_.

"Ally, how are you feeling?" Zelda smiled.

"Besides a splitting headache, I'm good." I said.

"Oh sorry about that! Now, where are those painkillers?" Peach muttered before she went looking for them.

"Ally, are you sure you're alright? You lost a lot of blood." Link finally spoke up, his eyes practically shining with worry. Or were those tears?

"I fine Link." I said before I asked, "Were you crying?"

"Is it that noticeable?" Link muttered.

"Given that your eyes are bloodshot I'd say yes." I smirked a little.

"Alright just don't scare us like that again." Sonic smiled. "But on the bright side, you won the brawl! And I don't know if you'll take this good or bad, but Ganondorf actually respects you now."

I shrugged before carefully sitting up, watching how I moved my bandaged arm. "I never really did like Ganondorf but at least he won't be giving me any trouble. Now can anyone tell me what the heck was with that sword?"

"Oh you mean this?" Zelda held up the sword I used in my final smash. "What did you call it? Fire Saber?"

"I said that on instinct. I wouldn't know where I got it from or what it is called." I frowned.

"Hey I recognize that metal!" Link suddenly exclaimed. "It's the same kind the Master Sword is made of."

"So I'm using a Hylian sword?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose." Link shrugged, giving me a cocky grin.

"So what did Master Hand say about my performance?" I asked.

"He said that you shouldn't have pushed yourself too hard. But he did say that you were outstanding." Zelda grinned.

"Awesome!" I grinned.

"Here are those painkillers!" Peach ran towards me with a small white bottle in her hand. "Take two a day and maybe you might be out of here before the week is over."

"I'd like that." I smiled as I put two pills in my mouth before swallowing them with some water. "Ugh I still hate taking pills."

"You never said liquid or pills." Peach shrugged.

I laid back down on the medical bed. "So I don't mean to be rude, but can you go out? I'd like to sleep. I feel like I got hit by a semi."

"Sweet dreams Als." Sonic grinned at me before walking out.

"I hope you feel better soon Ally." Zelda smiled at me before walking out.

Peach went off to do who knows what while Link stared at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

Link shook his head and murmured, "It's nothing." He then walked out the room.

_"What in the name of Chrono Crusade was that about?" I thought._ _  
_

**Link's Room**

Link sighed as he fell on his bed, dressed only in his Ordon tunic and pants.

"Why do I feel like that around Ally?" Link muttered. "It's like how I felt before I got over Midna."

Link then shot up in his bed while saying, "I can't be in love with Ally."

Link got up and walked over to his window and stared outside before saying, "Right?"

**And that is the end of this chapter. And I want to take the time to say two thing.**

**1. I don't watch Chrono Crusade. Just a reference since I plan on watching it.**

**2. This is officially the longest chapter in Hero Time! YEAH!**

**I hope you all enjoy this because it's only three more chapters before we get to the big stuff. Which is basically the part where the bad guy comes in and we all know who that is. Until next time, Shadow Katakura out!**


	8. Four Friends Until The End

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another chapter of Hero Time. I don't really have much to say right now besides that updates are going to start getting spaced since school starts soon for me.**

**Link: Shadow Katakura does not anything dealing with Super Smash Bros Brawl. The only things she owns is her OCs and a copy of the game for the Wii.**

It's been a couple days since I was realeased from the med-bay. I still wasn't allowed to do any brawls though. Right now I was taking a stroll through Delfino Plaza with Sonic who was munching happily on a chilli dog.

"How can you eat so many of those?" I asked.

"Because they're good." Sonic answered with a smirk.

"That's your best answer?" I grinned.

"Of course Als." Sonic grinned as well. "Hey I bet I could beat you in a race!"

"Of course you could. You're the fastest hedgehog alive." I said.

"I meant while not going full speed, as much as it pains me." Sonic sniffled dramamtically.

"Sure. As long as you don't try to cheat." I smirked.

"Hey I actually have a code of honor." Sonic defended himself.

"Alright. Where do you wanna race to?" I asked.

"There's a park a couple blocks from here. You can't miss it." Sonic grinned. "Prepare to be beat Ally Zander!"

"Alright." I smirked. "GO!" I took off running.

I heard Sonic running behind me yelling, "Hey get back here you cheater!"

"Sorry Sonic. I have a code as well. And it's win baby win." I smirked.

"HEY!" Sonic yelled and soon enough he and I were side by side.

I smirked and sped up a bit and sped up. Sonic and I were evenly matched. When he wasn't going full speed of course then I wouldn't even be able to keep up. Sonic was only a couple feet behind me. I saw the park coming up. There was a huge maple tree in the middle of the park so I guessed that was why it wasn't hard to miss. Come on Ally, just a little bit more...

"Hey, what the heck?!" I yelled as a blue blur ran past me.

I stopped and my jaw dropped when I saw Sonic smirking while leaning against the maple tree. I growled and ran up to him before tackling him to the ground.

"Hey Als, how was the race?" Sonic grinned cheekily as I got off him.

"You cheeky little hedgehog!" I exclaimed before I saw what he was standing on. "What's with the picnic blanket?"

"I set it up. That's why I raced you here." Sonic grinned.

"You did all this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep. To celebrate my best friend's first winning brawl." Sonic smiled.

"Wow Sonic. I don't know what to say." I laughed.

"Well don't just stand there. Dig in!" Sonic held up a picnic basket.

I smiled and sat down beside him and opened the picnic basket. "Cool! You brought hamburgers!"

"Yeah but Peach cooked them. I cannot cook worth nothing." Sonic laughed sheepishly.

I nodded as I grabbed a hamburger. "Yeah you didn't need to tell me that. Zelda told me about that time you tried to cook. She said you nearly set the mansion on fire!"

"Aw she told you about that?" Sonic blushed embarrased.

"Oh yeah she did." I smirked.

We were silent after that, simply enjoying the food and sodas Sonic bought. Soon enough we were done and laying flat on our backs just watching the sky.

"Hey you know my favorite thing about this spot?" Sonic asked.

"What?" I asked.

"The sunset." Sonic gestured in front of us.

I sat up a bit and looked at the sunset. It was in fact very beautiful.

"Here I thought Zel and I were the only ones to come up here to watch the sunset."

Sonic and I turned around to see Link and Zelda walking up the hill that lead to the maple tree we were under. They both were smiling and if I didn't know any better I'd mistake them for a couple.

"Zelda, Link, what brings you here?" I smirked.

"We come up here every now and then to watch the sunset." Zelda smiled as she sat beside me. "It truly is beautiful isn't it?"

"Of course. But of course I never get to see it much. I was a city girl." I shrugged.

"Then we shall put you in key with nature!" Sonic stood up and made a knight pose.

We all raised the same eyebrow at him.

"Sorry. Just thinking of that time I defeated the Black Knight." Sonic laughed as he sat back down.

"Speaking of that, what did Amy do when you got back?" I asked.

"What do you think? She brought out her pika hammer." Sonic shuddered.

"Huh?" Link asked.

"Sonic's girlfriend." I said while trying not to laugh.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Amy and I are not together. Merely good friends." Sonic pointed a finger at me. "Besides she likes me, not the other way around."

"Sure..." I rolled my eyes.

"HEY!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hey, ya know what? Group picture!" I said as I took out my phone which I forgot was transported with me.

"Why?" Link asked, amused.

"Because I want some memories to cherish." I said.

Link shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

As all of us huddled together, I held my phone out in front of me. "Say Smash Bros!"

"Smash Bros!"

I pressed the camera button and I then locked at the picture. I smiled when I saw it was perfect. After a few more button pressing, I had set it as my wallpaper. As day turned to night, we heard screaming. We all shared a look before nodding. Since the hill was curvy, we could simply slide down.

"Are you sure about this? I only walked down this hill before." Link said.

"I'm positive. Besides we have to be quick." I said. "Here, I'll go first."

I jumped high in the air before sliding down the heel, kicking up dust as I did it. I turned around and saw everyone else sliding down after me. Soon enough we all hit the ground.

"See that wasn't too bad." I said. "Now come on, the screaming's coming from that way!"

And by that way, I meant back to Delfino Plaza. Sonic of course ran in front of us with me, Link, and Zelda running behind them. We soon came across a horde of Primids. We hid behind a bush so they wouldn't see us.

"Seems like another mansion raid." Link observed.

Sonic cracked his knuckles. "Then why don't we do this Smasher style?"

"I like the way you think." Link smirked as he unsheathed the Master Sword.

I knew I was going to have to do hand to hand combat since I had left my knife belt and sword at the mansion.

"How about we announce our presense?" Zelda smirked.

I smirked as well. "Do the honors Zelda."

Zelda nodded and rapidly stood up before throwing Din's Fire at the Primids. When they turned to look at her, the rest of us stood up.

"FOR SMASH BROS!" Sonic cried.

With that being said, we charged. I reared my fist back and punched one of the Primids and then stomped on his chest to make sure he was out. I heard something behind me and turned around just in time to duck under a Primids beam sword. I then punched his elbow and grabbed the beam sword before burning the Primid to a crisp. I ran at one that was about to attack Sonic from behind and stabbed it through its leg and then headbutting it from behind, effectively knocking it out.

"Thanks Als." Sonic said as he finished off the Primid he had been dealing with.

"No problem." I nodded.

"Sure wish I had a Smash ball. I could become gold Sonic." Sonic grumbled as we ran to help Zelda and Link.

I only nodded before I stood back to back with Link. "Need a hand?"

"No but I'll take any help I can get." Link smirked.

"Sure you will." I rolled my eyes.

Link and I moved in sync, taking out Primids that were attacking us and lending a hand to each other occasionally. Zelda and Sonic were standing back to back as well. Soon enough all the Primids were dealt with, leaving all four of us panting.

"There was never that many during the previous raids." Zelda observed.

"They're probably getting tired of being beat all the time so they're sending out more." Sonic shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is. Tabuu is dead so we have nothing to worry about."

"If these monsters start sending in more than this, we will have a problem." Zelda looked at Sonic.

Sonic merely whistled innocently while looking away. What a minute...was he blushing? I managed to hide my smirk as I figured out that Sonic the Hedgehog had a crush on Zelda. Oh this was going to be come good blackmail.

"We should head back to the mansion. It's getting late." Link said.

"Yeah and I'm sure the others are worried about us." I said.

**Smash Mansion**

Link, Zelda, Sonic, and I tried sneaking in to the mansion since everyone else was asleep. We were not expecting to see the lights suddenly cut on and Falco and Fox stare us down.

"Um..." Sonic trailed off. "Hey Ike, Fox, what's happening?"

Fox raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain why you four have been gone all night?"

"There is a reasonable explanation to that." Link said.

"Sure you weren't out at a party?" Falco smirked.

"NO!" All four of us exclaimed in unison.

"We were dealing with some Primids that attacked Delfino." I said.

"Well that's odd." Fox frowned. "They usually attack the mansion."

"I guess they weren't expecting anyone to catch them." Link shrugged.

"Well they are Subspace monsters." Falco shrugged. "Dark plans include dark methods. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to sleep. Thanks for waking me up Fox."

"Glad to hear that Falco." Fox smirked as he walked after him.

"Well it's been a great day guys but I'm going to sleep." Sonic yawned. "Night." We watched him walk away.

Zelda smiled at Link and I. "Goodnight you two." She then walked away.

"Something in my gut is telling me they planned to leave us alone." Link said.

"No kidding." I smiled. "Well goodnight Link."

Link smiled at me as I walked away but I heard him say, "Hey Ally?"

I turned around. "Yes?"

He seemed nervous and the tips of his ears had turned pink. He was blushing about something as he said, "Um nevermind. Night Als."

"Alright..." I trailed off confused as I walked away.

I barely heard it but Link mumbled, "I'm glad you're here."

That made me blush. I can't possibly be falling for Link can I? I didn't dwell on it as I collasped on my bed and slipped in to a blissful sleep.

**Alright so I have now introduced the two main couples for Hero Time. As for Sonic and Zelda, don't ask where I got that from. It just seemed like a good idea. Besides I hardly come across any stories where Zelda isn't falling for either Link or Ike, no matter how awesome those stories are. Well until next time, I'm out!**


	9. The Escape Revealed

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another chapter of Hero Time! I don't have much to say so I hope you like this chapter.**

**Ally: Shadow Katakura doesn't own anything to do with Smash Bros. AT ALL!**

"So where exactly are you taking me Link?" I asked.

"You'll see." Link said as he led me through a maze in an abandoned part of the Smash World. It looked oddly familiar.

Soon we appeared in front of a huge door. My jaw dropped as realization hit me. This was Tabuu's door. The one that led to the Subspace.

"Tabuu." I whispered.

Link nodded. "Yep. Master Hand thought it would be a good idea for you to see where Tabuu was located. It's a good thing no one can open that door..." He trailed off, his eyes going wide.

"What is it Link?" I asked. "Link, what's going on?"

"Ally, the door. It's open." Link whispered.

I gasped and turned to look at the door again. Link was indeed correct. The door wasn't open all the way but it was open enough for Tabuu to get out.

"But that's impossible. We sealed the stupid thing closed! For Nayru's sake, _Ganondorf_ even helped put the seal on there! And he's the king of Gerudos!" Link exclaimed.

"But how did Tabuu get out? I'm pretty sure you took away his powers." I said.

"We did." Link said before he gasped and said, "How could I have forgotten?!"

"What Link?" I asked.

"Whenever a portal to a different world is opened, the door to the Subspace opens slightly as well. In this case someone must've messed with the control system on the stage selecter so it would affect the door." Link explained.

"But who would have done it?" I raised an eyebrow. "All the Smashers are loyal to Master Hand."

"Then someone must've got in the Smash Mansion." Link stated.

"Wait Link! The Primid attack the other day! When you, me, Zelda, and Sonic fought them!" I exclaimed. "It could have been a distraction. Think about it! Fox and Falco couldn't have possibly known we were back at the mansion right at that moment. They must've heard something at the same time we walked in!"

"So whoever planned this set that all up to get in to the mansion." Link muttered before saying, "But one thing still doesn't make sense. The alarms at the mansion would've gone off if an intruder had come in."

"Can the alarm pick up invisible people?" I asked.

"No." Link shook his head. "This person is either really brave or really stupid to have set Tabuu loose."

"Come on. We have to tell the others." I smirked. "It seems we have another battle to fight Hero of Twilight."

I just hope we win.


	10. A Plot Unveiled

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter last time but that stupid thing called writers block got in the way. ANYWAY, this is the chapter where things really kick off so I hope you enjoy!**

**Falco: Shadow over here doesn't own anything to do with Smash Bros. Besides I'm too pretty to be owned.**

**Me: Hey Fox, where's that hatchet?**

**Falco: Nevermind!**

**Me: I thought so.**

"So you mean to tell us that someone let Tabuu loose?" Meta Knight asked for the fourth time.

"Yes Meta Knight." Link and I replied in a monotone voice, having said this four times already.

"Jeez don't have to sound so bored." Meta Knight grumbled.

"But who would have snuck in to the Smash Mansion?" Toon Link asked.

"Someone smart enough to get to Tabuu and someone dumb enough to take him for a joyride." Samus answered grimly.

"And someone who can turn invisible to get past the alarms." Snake frowned.

"Anyone here know anybody like that?" I asked.

"If we did know anyone like that, it would've been on my villian list." Wolf said proudly as he held up a really long list.

"Wow." Fox said sarcastically. "I'm so impressed."

"Okay then." I said, slightly creeped out.

"Hey guys I have an idea!" Sonic exclaimed. "If the person touched the scanner, they had to leave some DNA. And there's only one person I know who's smart enough to look at a DNA sample..."

A huge grin broke across my face. I knew just who he was talking about.

* * *

"Welcome to Mobius!" Sonic exclaimed as me, Zelda, and Link stepped out the portal opened from the mansion.

"I'm living a dream." I sobbed dramatically. "I'm really in Mobius."

"Sonic, is that really you?!"

"Could this get any better?" I asked.

Zelda and Link merely stared at me and Sonic, given that we had the most knowledge here. Oh I knew playing a lot of Sonic games over and over again would come in handy!

"Hey Tails!" Sonic grinned as Tails ran up to him.

"Hey Sonic! What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Smash Bros Tournament." Tails said.

"Yeah I am. But we came across some trouble and we need you to look up a DNA sample." Sonic smirked. "Oh! This is Ally, over there is Link, and that's Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

Link and I both raised an eyebrow. If using Zelda's full title even though Zelda prefers not to be called that tells us Sonic likes her than I don't know what else.

"Nice to meet you all!" Tails grinned at us. "I can't wait for you guys to meet the whole gang!"

"Don't tell me Eggman's up to his old tricks." Sonic groaned.

"No we just decided to have some free time. Even Shadow joined us." Tails smiled.

"I thought Shadow was an assist trophy?" I asked.

"He is but he only comes when he gets picked in matches. Otherwise, he spends his time here." Sonic shrugged.

I nodded and I grinned as we approached Tail's house. Can I please cry tears of joy? My grin got even wider when I saw everyone I adored. Well, except Rouge. She's cool but the way she flirts with Sonic is sort of creepy.

"Hey guys, we have visitors and our favorite hero Sonic!" Tails annouced with a grin.

"SONIC!"

"Gah!" Sonic yelped as he was tackled by Amy.

I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing and then I started to laugh some more when I saw Zelda frown. YES! Zelda has feelings for him! Possibly.

"Uh Amy, please get off me. You're kind of embarrasing me." Sonic stuttered.

Amy giggled but she got up anyways. Shadow smirked at Sonic and said, "Why hello there Faker."

"Oh not this again." Sonic smirked.

"Well if it isn't Sonic. Never thought I'd see you here for a while." Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"Hello to you too Knux." Sonic said dryly.

"Hey there Sonic." Rouge smirked.

"Hey Rouge." Sonic said, a little creeped out by the flirting. Not that I blame him. Sonic then grinned. "Blaze? Silver? Wow you guys really had a party! Why wasn't I invited?"

"Missed you too buddy." Silver grinned.

"Look I hate to spoil your little fun time here Sonic but we came for a reason remember?" Link asked.

"Oh right! Hey Tails, can you get a DNA sample of this?" Sonic took out the alarm from the Smash Mansion.

"Sure but why do you need it?" Tails asked curiously as he started working to find some DNA.

"Someone broke in to the Smash Mansion, glitched up a couple things, and now the most evil being in the Smash World has been released from his prison." I answered.

"I missed all that while I was gone? Man I wish assist trophies don't do actual battles." Shadow frowned.

"Yeah like you could actually helped." I smirked, waiting to see his reaction. And it was just as I had predicted.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Shadow snapped. "I am,"

"The Ultimate Lifeform." Everyone, excluding Link and Zelda who had been really quiet, said in unison.

"Aw Shadow, you have a fanclub." I smirked.

Shadow merely stared at me before he smirked. "You have guts kid. I'll give you that much."

My dream has come true. I have received a compliment from _the_ Shadow the Hedgehog. SHADOW THE FREAKING HEDGEHOG!

"Got it Sonic!" Tails announced as he held up the DNA sample.

"Awesome! Who's the DNA belong to?" Sonic grinned.

"Someone named Roxy Zander." Tails shrugged.

"Hold up! Did you say Roxy Zander?" My jaw dropped.

"Yep. That's who the DNA belongs to." Tails nodded.

"Oh man." I whispered. "My cousin's in league with Tabuu!"

"How?" Zelda asked.

"Do I look like I know?" I screeched as I started pacing. "Oh dear this won't end well. And this is my older cousin!"

"We have to get back to the smash mansion. And fast." Link said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sonic grinned. "Everyone grab hands."

Link, Zelda, and I glanced at each other before we grabbed hands with Sonic in the front. The grin on his face was not a good things judging by Shadow's expression.

"I hope you're not about to do what I think you are." Shadow frowned.

"I've been wanting to test out this new move for a long time now." Sonic smirked. "Here we go!"

"SONIC!" I yelled as he suddenly took off.

I heard Silver and Blaze laugh before yelling, "Good luck!"

"Sonic, slow down will ya?" Link growled.

Sonic merely laughed before the portal back to the Smash Mansion appeared and we ran through. As soon as we stopped, we all let go of each other and glared at Sonic who was whistling innocently.

"So did you find out who the DNA belonged to?" Ike raised an eyebrow.

"My cousin Roxy." I said sadly.

"It sure took you awhile to figure it out Als. Though I must admit I wasn't expecting Sonic to be the one to suggest a DNA sample."

"Well I can definately see the similarities now." Falco grunted.

I locked eyes with my cousin. Blue eyes met green eyes for the first time in a year. Roxy lookeed a lot like me but we had our differences, our eyes being the key one. Roxy was two years older than me with her being sixteen. She had black hair that was currently pulled back in to a french braid and she is wearing a green tank top, a black denim jacket, black skinny jeans, and brown army boots.

"Roxy, why did you join Tabuu?" I asked.

Roxy raised an eyebrow before she chuckled. "Trust me Als. Tabuu and I were a one time thing. He doesn't know how to keep deals with anyone. No wonder he has such a large amount of enemies. Besides I'm a thief. I only look out for myself unless a good offer comes around."

"Just what did Tabuu offer you?" Sonic scoffed.

"I'm a thief. What do you think he offered me?" Roxy rolled her eyes. She then turned to me. "Like I said, Tabuu and I are finished. So if you know how to play your cards right, I'll help you take him down."

"Why should we trust you? You broke in to the mansion!" Peach exclaimed.

I stared at my cousin and she met my gaze evenly. I smirked. "She's not lying. If there's one thing I know it's that if she can hold my staredown, she's telling the truth."

"So we're supposed to go off a staredown and let a thief, might I remind you, in to our mansion?" Pit glanced at me.

"Like I said, if you know how to play your cards right." Roxy said. "I'm a thief. I'm not after your precious mansion or the Smash Realm. I'm just looking out for number one. And that's me."

"Master Hand?" Lucario asked.

Master Hand said, "We'll pay you your weight in gold as long as you don't double cross us."

Roxy smirked and pointed to Donkey Kong and King Dedede. "Make it their weights conbined and we've got a deal."

King Dedede and Donkey Kong yelled out in offense to that. **(Uh question? Can King Dedede even talk?)**

"Do you have any info on Tabuu Rox?" I asked.

Roxy nodded. "And we need to move fast if we want to catch him. He's planning an attack on Hyrule. And I'm not gonna lie to you and say we might be able to stop him. Tabuu has an army. And he has bait."

"This is terrible news." Zelda frowned.

"Wait what do you mean by bait?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I mean he has Amelia and Justice, her friends." Roxy pointed to me.

Everyone in the room glanced at me as I quieted down very fast. I summed up my feelings in one word.

"No." I whispered.

**No I'm serious. Can King Dedede talk? I have no clue on anything that has to do with Kirby's universe. On another note, Amelia and Justice will make an appearance next chapter! Until next time, Shadow Katakura out!**


End file.
